


Не свидание

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: Акааши очень, очень сильно старался не думать обо всем этом, как о свидании. Последним штрихом, последней каплей стала, конечно, сова. Акааши даже не удивился.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Неграфичное насилие

Акааши очень, очень сильно старался не думать обо всем этом, как о свидании. Просто маленькая поездка с другом. Чисто дружеская поддержка. Бокуто всего лишь попросил съездить с ним в храм, где в свое время об удаче на экзамене просил его отец, а до него — дед, и до него… в общем, ками этого храма явно благоволил семье Бокуто. 

Никакого свидания. Ничего такого. Акааши повторял это себе, даже когда заполнял свою табличку эма и держал ее так, чтобы Бокуто не было видно надписи. Очень не хотелось потом объяснять, почему он просит не победы на национальных и не легкой учебы, а удачи в делах сердечных. 

Убеждать себя все равно получалось из рук вон плохо. Бокуто весь день то и дело хватал Акааши за руку, привлекая его внимание, тянул за собой, а когда они обедали, требовательно открыл рот, чтобы попробовать черничный пирог Акааши. Сам Акааши протянул десертную вилку и тупо пялился, как мягкие, чуть растрескавшиеся губы смыкаются на ней и окрашиваются фиолетовым соком. 

Это определенно было свидание, и Акааши не имел ни малейшего понятия, как сказать об этом Бокуто. И нужно ли говорить вообще — в конце концов, кажется, того все устраивало. 

Последним штрихом, последней каплей стала, конечно, сова. Акааши даже не удивился. Иначе просто и быть не могло.

Маленькая, меньше мизинца сипуха была совсем как живая. Акааши даже не понял, вырезана она из дерева или сделана из керамики. Сипуху держал в руках уличный торговец. Он выглядел странно и немного забавно: круглые темные очки, большой платок, почти скрывающий губы, свободные штаны — и все это сочеталось — точнее, совсем не сочеталось — с новенькими кроссовками. Хотя таких чудаков здесь хватало: и рядом с храмом, где Акааши с Бокуто были утром, и в городе, и здесь, на станции. Вообще весь городок пестрил странными магазинчиками с бесконечными рядами талисманов и оберегов и колоритными персонажами. Акааши решил, что место ориентировано на туристов — их как раз было много в храме, несмотря на то, что они с Бокуто оказались там достаточно рано. 

Акааши обернулся — Бокуто поставил сумку на скамейку и возился с ней, выуживая из глубокого внутреннего кармана их обратные билеты до Токио. 

— Простите… — Акааши окликнул было уличного торговца, но тот уже уходил. В сумерках, даже при свете фонарей, он очень быстро потерялся в пестрой толпе. Акааши глубоко вдохнул и подошел к мужчине, который теперь держал миниатюрную сипуху. — Простите за беспокойство, скажите, вам очень нужна эта сова? — Акааши было неловко до вспотевших ладоней, но отступать уже было поздно.

— Хм? — мужчина удивленно поднял брови. — А что такое?

— Простите еще раз, я видел, как продавец показывал вам сову и — в общем, я не успел. Пожалуйста, будьте добры продать мне фигурку, — Акааши низко поклонился и выдохнул. — Просто сова — символ нашей школьной команды и… — Акааши выпрямился и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо — Бокуто уже вытащил билеты и теперь, зажмурившись, глотал воду из бутылки.

— Хочешь подарить девочке, чтобы болела за тебя? — мужчина понимающе усмехнулся.

Акааши порадовался, что не так-то легко краснеет. Даже когда врет. И кивнул. 

— Держи, — на ладонь упала фигурка сипухи. На ощупь она оказалась гладкой и, нагретая чужой рукой, чуть теплой. 

— Спасибо вам большое, — Акааши снова низко поклонился. — Сколько…

— Да ладно, безделушка была совсем недорогой. Удачи вашей команде. И тебе с девочкой.

Акааши снова поблагодарил и проводил мужчину взглядом — тот уходил в сторону хвоста поезда. 

Сова грела бедро, когда они с Бокуто поднимались по ступенькам вагона. Акааши думал, что стоит подарить ее сразу, но почему-то все не решался, сунул руку в карман и задумчиво тер гладкую фигурку большим пальцем. Наверное, стоило выбрать момент, который запомнится. Если уж сегодня все было так похоже на свидание…

— Акааши, чего залип? — Бокуто легко пихнул его локтем и пытливо заглянул в лицо.

— Ничего. Думаю, к скольким из пяти своих тестов ты на самом деле готов.

— Ака-а-а-ши, — Бокуто сполз по сиденью и нахмурился, не глядя на него. — Вот обязательно тебе было такой день испортить. Хорошо же погуляли, да?

Вот. Вот момент. Сейчас можно все сгладить и заодно поднять Бокуто настроение. Акааши сильнее сжал фигурку в кармане. Палец вдруг наткнулся на какую-то неровность, а в следующий момент Акааши понял, что фигурка раскрылась, слегка раздвинула его ладонь — там наверняка должен быть механизм с хорошей пружиной.

— Мы разве не затем ездили, чтобы ты мог попросить ками о помощи на экзаменах, Бокуто-сан? Но совсем полагаться на него нельзя, вряд ли он станет помогать, если ты сам не постараешься.

Бокуто нахмурился еще больше и вздохнул так тяжело, будто собирался сдавать сразу двенадцать экзаменов, причем на втором этапе, а не пять на первом. Акааши мысленно поддержал его вздох. Он совсем не это хотел сказать.

— Я на минутку, — он поднялся с места и вышел в туалет, все еще держа руку в кармане. 

Запершись, Акааши достал фигурку. Она действительно открылась ровно посередине — а ведь раньше даже не было видно, что она не цельная. Акааши дотронулся до краев — удивительно тонкая работа. Странно, что фигурка стоила так дешево, что тот мужчина на станции совсем не взял с Акааши денег. 

Чуть подумав и повертев сову, Акааши поднес ее ближе к глазам. Внутри что-то было, и он аккуратно подцепил ногтем — оказалось, маленький сверток. На тонкой бумаге были жутко мелким шрифтом, явно от руки написанные цифры, латинские буквы, какие-то значки, попадались и иероглифы. Смутно знакомые, но ничего толкового Акааши в голову не приходило. Он достал телефон: даже если все он не разберет — или что-то разберет неправильно, — поисковик должен его поправить. 

Шкала сигнала была совсем пустой, телефон сейчас превратился в простой плеер. Акааши недовольно поджал губы, спрятал сверток обратно в фигурку и защелкнул ее. Ладно, он выберет подходящий момент потом, когда разберется, что там написано. Чем-то смахивало на заклинания — скорее всего, сова была оберегом, как и большинство таких фигурок, на которые они с Бокуто насмотрелись за день. Но хотелось знать, для чего делали именно сову с этим свертком. 

— Совсем сеть не ловит. Даже экстренные вызовы не принимает, вот не думал, что мы через такую глушь ехали, — пожаловался Бокуто, когда Акааши вернулся на место. — А я хотел отцу фотки из храма послать.

— Лучше пошли ему блестящие результаты тестов потом, — Акааши достал из сумки бутылку с водой. Бокуто подозрительно молчал, сопел и, как оказалось, когда Акааши на него покосился, сверлил его взглядом. — Хорошие результаты, — поправился Акааши. 

Бокуто закатил глаза и с силой потер лицо ладонями. 

— Каждый раз, как ты это говоришь, я думаю, что буду ронином. Я, блин, совершенно точно буду ронином, Акааши!

— Ты будешь поступать по спортивной стипендии, так что это вряд ли, — Акааши мягко дотронулся до локтя Бокуто и передал ему воду. — Даже если вдруг — вдруг, не нервничай, — ты не поступишь сразу после школы, сможешь пойти в про-команду.

— Спасибо. Сотый раз мне повторяешь и не устаешь, да? — Бокуто усмехнулся, забрал протянутую бутылку и благодарно сжал руку Акааши на секунду. Тот снова подумал, что излишняя тактильность Бокуто и его бесцеремонность делают все… слишком интимным, что ли. И весь этот день — совершенно неотличимым от свидания.

Свет мигнул несколько раз, вагон дернулся. Акааши почувствовал толчок сбоку и тут же — влагу на коленях. Бокуто чертыхнулся, пластик застучал о пластик — видимо, он пытался закрутить крышку на бутылке. Лампы в вагоне погасли совсем, а света из окон не хватало, чтобы что-то разглядеть — стемнело сегодня быстро. 

Акааши вслепую открыл свою сумку в поисках салфеток.

— Акааши! — Бокуто почему-то шептал, правда, все равно громко. — Как думаешь, что это? Пробки выбило?

Вокруг зашевелились люди, многие обеспокоенно переговаривались. Тут и там вспыхивали экраны телефонов. В темноте Акааши различил, как сидевшая напротив них девочка перебралась к матери на руки. 

— Не думаю, что в современном поезде может выбить пробки, Бокуто-сан, — с сомнением ответил Акааши. Он все так же не глядя промокнул облитые брюки и сунул салфетки в карман. — Думаю, сейчас придет кто-то из персонала.

— Мам… — девочка напротив жалобно звала маму, и Акааши стиснул зубы. Ох, нет, если дети будут плакать, занервничают и остальные, даже если еще ничего не произошло. К счастью, мать пока спокойно уговаривала дочку потерпеть. 

— Пошли посмотрим, может, правда пробки? — снова зашептал Бокуто и сомкнул пальцы за запястье Акааши. У того с колен с громким стуком упала сумка, к ним тут же повернулись горящие экраны телефонов во всем вагоне.

Акааши укоризненно вздохнул:

— Бокуто-сан, осторожнее. Давайте оставаться на местах, нужно только подождать, уверен, персонал уже решает эту проблему.

— Так я же ничего не вижу, как осторожнее, — просто возразил Бокуто. Акааши слышал в его голосе улыбку. — А нет, теперь вижу, — что ж, по крайней мере, они оба достаточно быстро адаптировались к темноте, Акааши тоже различал уже куда больше, чем просто силуэты. И было бы лучше, выключи все вокруг телефоны — он только бликовали, слепили и мешали глазам нормально привыкнуть к темноте. — Ну так что, пошли?

У Бокуто была изумительная способность пропускать мимо ушей то, что ему не хотелось слышать. По крайней мере, если это произносилось с недостаточным напором и всего-то в первый раз. Вот как теперь он не услышал «подождать» и «персонал решит проблему». Слишком деятельный и энергичный, он был последним, кто станет просто сидеть и ждать.

— Идем, — сдался Акааши. В конце концов, может, и правда стоило сходить и позвать кого-то. Что если только в их вагоне выключился свет?

Поезд снова дернулся, когда они с Бокуто аккуратно выбирались в проход между сиденьями, стараясь не зацепить чужие ноги и вещи. По крайней мере, Акааши старался. Бокуто выдал громкое возмущенное «оуч» — ему на голову свалился чей-то рюкзак. 

— Извините, — Акааши все-таки наступил кому-то на ногу у самой двери. — Мы сходим узнать, в чем дело, не волнуйтесь, — пояснил он, увидев тревожный блеск чужих глаз.

Бокуто вывалился за дверь первым, быстро оказался на перемычке вагонов — ветер задувал снизу и трепал его олимпийку. Бокуто дергал следующую дверь. Та не поддавалась, и на ней не было даже окошка, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит в соседнем вагоне.

— Черт, — Бокуто дернул посильнее, а поезд дрогнул в третий раз.

— Мы замедляемся рывками, — вдруг осознал Акааши. Они с Бокуто переглянулись.

— Поломка? Не только пробки?

— Здесь все должно быть рассчитано, чтобы не перегружать сеть, — на этот раз Акааши возразил уже настойчивее. 

— Не такой уж этот поезд и современный, — протянул Бокуто. — Это тебе не шинкансен. На электричку вообще больше смахивает, даже переход между вагонами через улицу.

В целом он был прав, но в выбитые пробки, на которых Бокуто так зациклился, Акааши почему-то не верилось.

— Секунду, — Акааши сунулся в туалет, выглянул в окно и постарался осмотреться. Насколько можно было видеть, свет из окон других вагонов тоже не падал на дорогу. Акааши нахмурился: мало того, что к ним не спешил никто из персонала, так еще и дверь была заперта . Это ему совсем не нравилось. К тому же, до сих пор не было объявления от начальника поезда. 

— Лажа какая-то, — пробормотал Бокуто над самым ухом. Акааши окатило жаром от теплого дыхания на коже, горло сжалось, не пропуская воздух. Он чуть мотнул головой, обернулся и попытался оттереть плечом нависшего, почти прижавшегося сзади Бокуто, который тоже выглядывал в окно туалета.

— Бокуто-сан… — Акааши не договорил и замер вместе с Бокуто, глядя ему в глаза. Они разве что носами не соприкасались и почти не дышали. За запертой дверью соседнего вагона послышались глухие удары, шорох, а потом все стихло. 

— Слышал?

— Не уверен…

— Показалось?

Они снова замолкли на секунду. Пальцы Бокуто впивались Акааши в предплечье, сам он дышал быстрее, и Акааши невольно тоже судорожно втянул воздух, ловя чужое дыхание. Легкий, не оформившийся еще толком страх мешался в крови с желанием и тягой к Бокуто.

— Возвращайся в вагон. Я сейчас, — решил наконец Акааши. — Разберемся там.

— Сейчас — это когда?

— Дай мне пару минут, — с нажимом произнес Акааши и дернул головой в сторону унитаза. 

— Извини, — Бокуто тут же поднял руки ладонями вперед и ушел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Акааши щелкнул замком, прислонился спиной к окну и несколько раз медленно выдохнул, считая про себя. На всякий случай еще плеснул холодной водой в лицо. Это все темнота так действовала, наверняка ведь, да и эта странная атмосфера легкой паники… Такому никак нельзя было поддаваться.

Пальцы сами нашарили фигурку в кармане. Акааши зачем-то достал ее, поднес к лицу, рассматривая очертания в темноте. 

Стук за дверью на этот раз был уже совершенно отчетливым. Акааши стиснул сову в кулаке и напряженно прислушался. Щелчок, мягкие осторожные шаги. Так должен ходить кто-то, кто тщательно осматривается, не хочет привлекать внимания или нащупывает почву перед собой. Как силовики в боевиках. По крайней мере, Акааши так казалось. Он на всякий случай зажал себе рот ладонью и уставился на дверь. 

— Мы так ничего не успеем, мало времени, — низкий мужской голос, и сразу второй, очень похожий:

— Тамия обещал остановить поезд вообще. 

— Даже если остановит, у нас не будет всей ночи в запасе. Поезд опаздывает, его хватятся. И не факт, что связь будет работать, когда с Тамией захочет поболтать диспетчер. Нужно быть быстрее и жестче. Скажи остальным, чтобы не церемонились в своих вагонах.

Кто-то нажал на кнопку и заговорил — по телефону или рации, насколько понял Акааши. На звук среагировали в вагоне, открылась дверь:

— Эй, вы проводники? Что там… — громкий голос оборвался глухим стуком — похожий доносился из-за запертой двери соседнего вагона парой минут раньше. Акааши сильнее прижал ладонь ко рту, соображая: кого-то ударили и ударили достаточно сильно, чтобы вырубить. 

— Обыщи его сразу.

Рука Акааши замерла на замке. Нужно было как-то выйти, что-то сделать — может, попробовать вывести всех к соседям? Но разговор шел про «остальных», значит, и там может быть небезопасно... По крайней мере, нужно было добраться до Бокуто.

Акааши не дышал, пока за дверью не прекратились тихие переругивания и шорох. Когда он все-таки решился выйти, ему казалось, что замок щелкнул просто оглушительно. Акааши заставил себя не жмуриться, смотрел в темноту огромными глазами, прислушивался к тому, что происходило в вагоне. Голосов у самой двери слышно не было, судя по всему, говоривший отошел дальше, вглубь. Акааши не разбирал слова, здесь их заглушал стук колес, но тон был явно недовольный и агрессивный.

Пришлось вытереть руки о штанины — у Акааши страшно вспотели ладони, еще и ворот рубашки намок, а во рту пересохло. Наверное, даже при большом желании Акааши сейчас не смог бы разлепить губы. Он опустился на четвереньки и дрогнувшими пальцами чуть отодвинул дверь, заглянул в щелку. Темнота, совсем ничего не видно. 

Поезд снова тряхнуло, и Акааши решился, воспользовался этим, чтобы ввалиться внутрь вагона, и сразу отполз от двери к сиденьям. Ногой он зацепил что-то твердое и тяжелое, и только потом заметил, что это была рука — мужчина лежал без сознания. Если вообще был жив. В памяти всплыл недавний оборвавшийся возглас и отчетливый стук.

— Наоске! Какого хрена не заперся?!

Акааши резко отшатнулся еще дальше, уклоняясь от ног в зашнурованных чуть не до колена ботинках. Наоске подскочил, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь. Акааши смотрел строго перед собой, боясь встретиться с Наоске глазами, и снова дышал под счет. Раз, два. Испуганные лица, чьи-то огромные глаза смотрят из-за спинки сиденья. Три, четыре. Наоске ругнулся в телефон или рацию, требуя у Тамии дать наконец свет. Пять, шесть. Акааши нашел взглядом Бокуто — бледное лицо выделялось в темноте, Акааши даже видел, как Бокуто добела сжал губы.

Господи, он же сейчас сделает какую-то глупость. Он этой мысли у Акааши сжался желудок, к горлу подкатила нервная тошнота. Теперь на предплечье ужасно не хватало крепкой хватки Бокуто, от которой Акааши избавился в туалете, — так было бы спокойнее. За Бокуто и за себя тоже. 

— Так, будем пока обыскивать без света, время — деньги, — по вагону снова разнесся гулкий голос, и Акааши наконец поднял глаза. — Кто попытается достать телефон — получит пулю в руку. Или ногу. В общем, Наоске у нас вообще не очень меткий, — над головой раздалось фырканье, краем глаза Акааши заметил, что ботинки с высокой шнуровкой никуда не исчезли — Наоске так и стоял рядом, у двери. Выходит, Акааши дико повезло ввалиться в вагон незамеченным.

— Томоеши зато меткий, всегда целится в локоть или коленную чашечку, чтоб больно и наверняка.

Ботинки задвигались, с другой стороны прохода кто-то вскрикнул, и Акааши весь вскинулся. Наоске стащил с сидения перепуганного парня.

— Тихо, мы не отбитые отморозки, мы просто ищем одну вещь, которую потеряли. Никто же из вас тут не признался, что покупал безделушки на вокзале. Мы просто не верим людям на слово, — поделился Наоске, шаря по чужим карманам. На поясе у него действительно был виден пистолет, на плече — рация. Акааши не рискнул достать свой телефон и проверить, но предположил, что обычная связь все еще не работает. Но он снова тихо, медленно, чтобы не привлекать внимания, достал из кармана миниатюрную сипуху. Та жгла ладонь, ворот рубашки еще больше пропитывался потом. Акааши подождал секунду, пока по позвоночнику пробежала ледяная волна мурашек, и не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как сунуть сову в рот. 

Нужно было все-таки придумать, как поймать связь. Чуть дальше, насколько Акааши помнил по утренней поездке, должна быть еще одна станция. Даже если не доставать телефон, можно же попробовать набрать службу спасения вслепую, когда связь оживет…

Но если Тамия, как они говорили, остановит поезд совсем, то не оживет.

Как будто в ответ на догадку Акааши поезд снова замедлился с новым толчком. Наоске пихнул парня на место и заговорил в рацию:

— Где свет и почему мы до сих пор не стоим? Тамия, ты издеваешься?

— Вы там издеваетесь, — послышался чуть искаженный помехами голос. — Это не я повредил кучу электроники на панели управления, когда вырубал машиниста. И я не машинист, кстати, и не электрик! Как могу, так и делаю. Будет свет — ты об этом первым узнаешь, как только он включится.

Акааши плотнее сжал губы и поймал взгляд Бокуто, который тоже заметил его и теперь смотрел круглыми глазами из другого конца вагона. А потом Бокуто досадливо зажмурился на секунду, провел ладонью по лицу и сложил брови домиком. Взглядом он красноречиво указал Акааши на дверь, коротким жестом обозначил слив унитаза. Акааши покачал головой — обратно он теперь не проберется, а оставаться там все это время ему в голову не пришло. Оттуда он точно ничего не мог сделать, пока не было связи, а ее как раз обещало и вовсе не быть. Кроме того, его рано или поздно нашли бы — очень не хотелось думать, что тогда.

Бокуто отвлекся от их переглядывания и тут же подскочил на ноги.

— Эй! Ей лет восемь, совсем сдурел?! — Бокуто вцепился в пояс беззвучно плачущей девочки, которая всю дорогу ехала напротив них вместе с матерью. Томоеши тут же отвесил Бокуто зуботычину — голова дернулась, и Бокуто упал назад с глухим рыком. Теперь Акааши не было его видно за сидениями. Сердце забилось уже совсем ненормально быстро, виски заломило, кулаки сжались сами собой. Странным образом стало чуть легче, когда Бокуто вытянули в проход прямо за шкирку. 

Последовавший выстрел оглушил и дезориентировал на несколько секунд, Акааши даже не сразу понял, откуда следом донесся крик. 

— Нужно слушать, когда предупреждают, — бросил Наоске и спрятал пистолет в кобуру. Кричал скорчившийся между сиденьями мужчина. Он сжимал собственную трясущуюся руку — ладонь залило темным, темнота капала на пол. Рядом валялся телефон — мигнул и погас, видимо, задетый пулей. 

В вагоне стали громче слышны всхлипы. Бокуто в другом конце тяжело дышал, дергал локтями, когда его обыскивали, и добился, что ему заломили руки за спину. Он снова рыкнул, и Акааши чуть не повторил звук, но голос снова пропал: его самого вздернули на ноги, воротник рубашки впился в горло. 

Горячая паника, шумом крови пульсировавшая в ушах, вдруг обернулась чем-то ледяным. Внутренности смерзлись, похолодели руки — Акааши перестал их чувствовать. Он резко рванулся вперед, ткань рубашки треснула, но Наоске от неожиданности все же разжал пальцы.

Акааши врезался в Бокуто, которого Томоеши только закончил обыскивать, и едва не сбил с ног. Короткий умоляющий взгляд — Акааши очень надеялся, что Бокуто сейчас не станет вырываться и задавать вопросы. Нужно использовать эту пару секунд, пока их не растащили — или пока не прозвучали выстрелы. Сейчас Акааши как никогда мечтал о телепатическом даре или хотя бы умении объясняться на языке жестов.

Точно, жесты. Акааши вскинул руку прямо перед ошарашенным лицом Бокуто, сложил указательный и большой пальцы галочкой — так он на матчах иногда советовал загонять под кожу, предвидя, как будут прыгать соперники. Кроме Бокуто отправить мяч между сеткой и руками блокирующих мало у кого в команде получалось, так что жест обычно предназначался ему.

У Бокуто при узнавании знака сразу изменилось лицо — Акааши даже посмеялся бы, если бы на это было время. Но он только резко подался вперед и впечатался губами в губы Бокуто, судорожно сжимая полы его олимпийки.

— Что происходит?! — Акааши вздрогнул от того, как громко Томоеши рявкнул совсем рядом. Вот и блокирующий. Теперь нужно отдать пас.

Он склонил голову набок, грубо толкнулся языком между губ Бокуто, заставляя его разомкнуть их, и сам шире открыл рот. От полученного парой минут раньше удара у Бокуто треснула губа, и Акааши теперь слегка подташнивало от железистого привкуса, мешавшегося с привкусом страха — горьким и сухим.

Горячие руки Бокуто судорожно стиснули бока. От прилившего адреналина Акааши осмелел, приоткрыл веки и уставился в округлившиеся желтые глаза напротив. Бокуто смотрел жалобно и растерянно, но не сопротивлялся. Внутри у Акааши что-то сжалось, он быстрее протолкнул фигурку совы Бокуто в рот. В тот же момент его дернули за плечо, в вагоне вспыхнул свет, а поезд наконец совсем остановился.

— Почему в нашем вагоне?! — раздосадованно рявкнул подскочивший Наоске. Томоеши отпихнул Бокуто на сиденья — тот неловко взмахнул руками и завалился сначала на девочку с матерью, потом сполз по их ногам на пол. 

Акааши пытался размеренно дышать, пока Томоеши его обшаривал, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Столько всего лестного в свой адрес Акааши раньше никогда не слышал. 

Теперь Наоске и Томоеши разделились: один обыскивал пассажиров, другой вываливал содержимое сумок в проходе и тщательно все разгребал. Акааши тоже оттолкнули, он ударился боком о подлокотник и больно приложился задницей о пол. Потирая ушибленные ребра, Акааши поймал испуганный взгляд девочки. По ее щекам непрерывно катились слезы, губы она успела искусать в кровь, а пальцами до побеления сжимала руку матери.

— Эй, — шепнул Акааши. Девочка шмыгнула носом в ответ. — Видишь этого парня? — он взглядом указал на растерянного Бокуто, который застыл рядом, и дождался кивка. — Он — один из пяти самых сильных старшеклассников во всей Японии. Так что нечего бояться. Я не боюсь, видишь? — Акааши заставил себя выдавить улыбку. Он нашарил в кармане салфетки, протянул одну девочке и получил еще один кивок в ответ. Он ведь даже не соврал. Просто не уточнил, в чем Бокуто один из пяти самых сильных. Кусать губы девочка так и не перестала, зато, кажется, поток слез стал иссякать.

Акааши медленно отполз к Бокуто, прижался плечом к плечу и бедром к бедру. Жар чужого тела и знакомый запах успокаивали. На секунду прикрыв глаза, Акааши обернулся к Бокуто и снова его поцеловал, уже не так отчаянно и грубо. Бокуто тормозил, все так же смотрел в упор, рот открыл медленно и будто нехотя передал Акааши в рот фигурку. Тот кашлянул в ладонь и сразу спрятал руку с совой в карман.

— Зачем?! — к уху Акааши тут же прижались влажные губы. Бокуто очень старательно понижал голос, а потому разбирать его шипение было сложно. — Зачем… это тебе?

Акааши чуть скривился — в плечо крепкой хваткой, больно впились горячие пальцы Бокуто. 

— Мне, может, и незачем, а им — зачем-то, — Акааши сжал в ответ его запястье, дернул, заставляя отпустить плечо. Бокуто тут же убрал руку, опустил голову, извиняясь жестами. Акааши еще сильнее вцепился в его запястье, чтобы заставить его прекратить — Томоеши обернулся на шорох. Акааши молча выждал долгие десять секунд, отсчитывая их про себя. — Я сомневаюсь, что им «это» нужно для чего-то хорошего, — совсем тихо закончил он.

Бокуто посмотрел ему в лицо долгим взглядом. Акааши тяжело сглотнул — хотелось протолкнуть обратно в грудь сердце, которое, казалось, билось под самым кадыком. Бокуто наконец согласно кивнул и высвободил руку из хватки. Акааши отвернулся, а в следующий момент почувствовал, как его влажную ладонь сжимает чужая — широкая и горячая. Сердце подскочило, кажется, еще выше, а глаза горячо защипало. 

Он отвлекся, заставляя себя соображать. Нужно было что-то делать. Достать телефон и проверить, можно ли послать экстренное сообщение?.. В ушах словно заново прозвучал оглушающий выстрел. Акааши резко переключил все внимание на прикосновение Бокуто к ладони, чтобы острее почувствовать его. Его, а не кровь, которая могла бы течь по руке. 

У Наоске негромко зашуршала рация.

— Томоеши. Парни говорят, там из хвоста кто-то вспомнил, что купил фигурку совы на станции. 

— И почему она до сих пор не у них, а мы до сих пор возимся здесь?

— А тот придурок отдал ее какому-то пацану. Говорит, у его школы символ такой — сова.

Томоеши с силой и злостью отшвырнул от себя чью-то сумку, которую как раз вытряхивал. Акааши с Бокуто синхронно прикрыли головы — на них из сумки вывалились книги, связка ключей, вокруг разлетелись отдельные листки с записями. 

— Это Мория придурок! Если бы он не подцепил за собой хвост, спокойно поехал бы в Токио сам, и не пришлось бы впаривать свои шифры первому встречному на вокзале. Гений недоделанный. И мы сейчас доедали бы булки с якисобой и думали, куда тратить миллионы, а не парились здесь. Чертова сова может быть где угодно, тот пацан, может, вообще не в Токио собирался, откуда нам знать?!

— Прекрати истерику, — Наоске оттолкнул напарника плечом и подошел ближе. Акааши снова невольно прилип взглядом к высокой шнуровке ботинок. — Может, мы и знаем. У какой школы символ — сова, — он резко потянул Бокуто за ухо, заставляя встать. 

Акааши показалось, что он сорвался с обрыва и теперь падает, все набирая скорость. У Бокуто на спине на белой ткани ярко выделялась надпись «Академия Фукуродани». Только ему приходило в голову везде таскаться в командной олимпийке.

Сверху что-то грохнуло. Акааши показалось, что это у него внутри — ухнуло наконец вниз сердце, только проскочило на большой скорости грудную клетку и разорвалось где-то по дороге. Все тело затопило жаром, ледяными остались только кончики пальцев. 

Акааши выпрямился, как пружина, оттолкнулся от пола и выбросил все тело вперед. Макушкой он протаранил бок Наоске, сбивая с ног и его, и Бокуто, которого он удерживал. Все трое повалились на пол, Наоске выронил пистолет, на секунду выпустил Бокуто — этого хватило. Тот зло вскрикнул и от души зарядил локтем Наоске в нос — до хруста.

Акааши обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Томоеши достает свой пистолет. Еще одно усилие — Акааши снова прыгнул, на этот раз уже не так удачно. Он врезался плечом Томоеши в ноги, под самые колени. Выстрел прозвучал гораздо громче предыдущего. Падая, Томоеши случайно направил пистолет в окно, и оно теперь осыпалось осколками. 

Сверху снова грохнуло, Акааши краем глаза заметил, как на него летит что-то квадратное. Удар, висок резко опалило болью, и весь левый глаз затопило белой вспышкой. Акааши не слышал собственного вскрика из-за звона в ушах. 

Белая вспышка понемногу рассеивалась и превращалась в мыльную воду, но теперь она заливала оба глаза, и вся мутная картинка начинала темнеть с краев. Звон в ушах и постепенно чернеющая пелена не давали Акааши нормально встать: голова кружилась, и, казалось, что пол кренится в разные стороны. Акааши пошатнулся на размякших ногах, успел заметить форму спасателя, кровь у Бокуто под носом и снова упал.

Очнулся Акааши от собственного стона и чьей-то тяжелой руки на плече. Он не успел открыть глаза, а его уже вздернули вверх — от этого в ушах снова зазвенело, голова закружилась, а во рту мгновенно собралась слюна — Акааши чудом не стошнило.

— Бокуто-сан, — наугад позвал Акааши и слабо толкнул кого-то, кто его держал.

— Акааши! Блин, Акааши! — у Бокуто был такой громкий голос, к тому же, вокруг явно была куча народу, многие тоже кричали или плакали, и Акааши крепко зажмурился от острой головной боли.

— Бокуто-сан, потише, пожалуйста. И меня сейчас стошнит.

— Акааши, ты живо… А?

Акааши снова попытался его оттолкнуть, но не успел, судорожно вцепился в рукава олимпийки и отклонился набок. Горло обожгло желудочным соком, Акааши закашлялся, пытаясь одновременно сплевывать. 

— Вот, держи, эй, слышишь? — Бокуто достал из кармана Акааши его же салфетки, вытащил из упаковки сразу все оставшиеся и прижал к подбородку Акааши. Тот заметил, что у Бокуто руки ходили ходуном, а костяшки были сбиты. Почему-то это заставило улыбаться.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он, прижимая салфетки к губам. 

— Эй! — Бокуто снова кричал, а Акааши жмурился. — Тут человеку плохо! Ой, нет, я сам, — мир Акааши покачнулся, а в следующую секунду ноги оторвались от пола. 

Бокуто нес его до самой кареты скорой помощи, которая остановилась недалеко от железнодорожных путей, на соседствующей с ними автостраде. Там же были машины спасателей, Акааши заметил даже несколько полицейских авто. Получив одеяло на плечи, обезболивающее и бутылку с водой в руку, Акааши дотронулся до кармана. Ткань все еще натягивалась вокруг спрятанной фигурки. Акааши присел прямо на пол кареты и свесил ноги на улицу — двери не закрывались, медсестра то и дело передавала подбегающим врачам и спасателям одеяла из-за его спины.

Бокуто уселся рядом и теперь с сосредоточенным лицом промокал висок Акааши влажным бинтом. 

— Медиков не хватает. Там в других вагонах много стреляли, когда спасатели стали через люки прорываться. Ты, кстати, под один такой подставился, — пояснил Бокуто.

— У тебя самого лицо в крови, — Акааши протянул руку и мазнул подушечками пальцев по запекшейся корочке над верхней губой Бокуто.

— Ну и что, — тот мотнул головой. Акааши вздохнул:

— Ну и то, что я сам тебя ударю, как все заживет, если не будешь заботиться о себе, — устало отозвался он и улыбнулся. Бокуто засиял в ответ, растянул в широкой улыбке разбитые губы. — Выглядишь жутко. Как Джокер из американских комиксов. 

— А у тебя сотрясение.

— А у тебя может быть нос сломан.

Они замолчали. Бокуто попросил у медсестры, суетившейся внутри, еще бинты и воду, и стал оттирать кровь с лица. Он тихо шикал, но быстро затих.

— Думаешь, оно того стоило?

Акааши обернулся к нему, открыл было рот, набрал в грудь воздуха… И выдохнул, пожал плечами. Бокуто подался ближе, прислонился лбом ко лбу.

— Вот тебе и свидание, — пробормотал Акааши, прикрывая глаза.

— Свидание?

Акааши утвердительно помычал и вздохнул. Делать вид, что в поезде они целовались исключительно ради дела, ему не хотелось.

— Сегодня было очень похоже на свидание. Думал, если подарю ее тебе потом, получится совсем… — Акааши достал из кармана сову и поднял ее на ладони, чтобы дать Бокуто рассмотреть фигурку ближе.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты романтик!

— Я думал, ты романтик, не я же этот день устроил, — хмыкнул Акааши. 

— Ну-у, я бы скорее позвал тебя на волейбольное свидание.

— Ты это и так все время делаешь. Просишь пасовать тебе, когда в зале уже никого нет.

— Тогда считай, что мы и так встречаемся, — Бокуто пожал плечами. Акааши поднял на него глаза и неверяще вскинул брови. — А целоваться пока не будем, — совсем будничным тоном сообщил Бокуто.

— Почему? — Акааши туго соображал сквозь не утихнувшую головную боль, а спокойствие Бокуто вызывало растерянность.

— Тебя тошнило всего двадцать минут назад.

Акааши тихо засмеялся, легко пихнул Бокуто локтем и замер, привалившись плечом к его плечу.

***

— Пять дней? Тебя будут держать тут пять дней?! И потом еще нужно таблетки глотать? — Бокуто схватился за голову. Акааши кивнул и перелистнул страницу газеты. — А тренировки? А волейбольные свидания!

— Легко, — Акааши оторвал взгляд от их с Бокуто фотографии. Рядом была еще одна — фигурка сипухи рядом с линейками полицейских. — Сходим с тобой на тренировку, подашь мяч мне в голову, и я буду читать здесь газеты еще дольше.

— Ака-а-аши! — Бокуто сел на край его кровати, чуть подумал и вовсе упал, улегся боком, сложив руки у Акааши на коленях. — Тогда я приведу команду. Я уже всем газету показал! Статью с ее сайта репостнули на наш школьный, прикинь?

Акааши знал. Ссылку ему уже присылали родители. Их с Бокуто называли «школьным управлением по борьбе с наркотиками» — в фигурке сипухи в Токио везли формулу нового синтетического опиоида. Оказалось, в пригороде Токио работал талантливый химик — жадный талантливый химик, связавшийся с влиятельной группировкой.

— Не приводите всех сразу, палата не такая большая. К тому же, меня, скорее всего, переведут в общую, раз все допросы уже закончились и полиции мы больше не нужны, — Акааши негромко вздохнул. Мысленно он добавил, что всех сразу здесь и сейчас не выдержит.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Бокуто и помолчал. Он спрятал лицо у Акааши на коленях, потерся лицом об одеяло и вдруг резко вскинул голову: — А целоваться можно и без волейбольных свиданий.

— Да? — Акааши изогнул бровь и улыбнулся потянувшемуся к нему Бокуто в губы. — Но меня же тошнило всего пару дней назад.

Бокуто резко повернул голову, громко выдохнул и захохотал, вжимаясь носом в щеку Акааши. Тот улыбнулся шире. Газета не долетела до тумбочки и с шорохом опустилась на пол. Акааши держал еще смеющегося Бокуто за затылок, ласково касаясь языком глубоких трещин на его губах.


End file.
